


The Mistletoe

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Bunker Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recently resurrected Gabriel, the Bunker, holiday cheer, a revelation.</p><p>  <i>“Gabriel…what did you do?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Me?” Gabriel blinked up at him. “Sam, you wound me. What makes you think—“</i></p><p>  <i>“It’s your mistletoe.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [Strange Turns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2739827).

* * *

 

The bunker was decked with boughs of holly, colorful chains of construction paper stars, ropes of popcorn (dyed blue, green, and red), strings of multicolored lights, several Christmas trees, and the ubiquitous sprigs of mistletoe in every doorway (and even a few non-doorways).

Sam thought it was a little much. But it had been years since they’d celebrated Christmas (with newspaper wrapped presents and too strong eggnog and the threat of Dean going to Hell looming over them), and he enjoyed the bright colors, the smell of pine. 

Dean thought it looked like one of Santa’s elves had too much to drink and vomited Christmas cheer all over the place. 

Of course, it wasn’t an elf (though the height was about right) but Gabriel who, after a few months of comings and goings, seemed to have taken up permanent residence in the bunker.

~*~*~*~

Some nights after the impromptu decorating, Sam left the main hall where the four of them had been having what passed as a seasonal celebration—complete with strong eggnog and a copy of Die Hard (which Dean insisted counted as Christmas movie)—and made his way toward the kitchen to freshen their drink supply.

Gabriel, continuing his strange attachment to Sam, ambled along behind him, carrying empty dinner dishes. Sam briefly wondered why the angel didn’t just snap the dishes away.

The answer became apparent a few moments later when Sam came to a dead stand still in the kitchen doorway, Gabriel at his side.

“What,” Sam raised a hand, pushed against the invisible barrier, “the hell?”

Next to him, Gabriel made a humming sound. When Sam glanced over, the angel was wearing his patented innocent-expression, though his eyes rolled up toward the top of the door frame. Sam followed his gaze. One of the sprigs of mistletoe hung in the doorway, red berries gleaming in the light.

“Gabriel…what did you do?”

“Me?” Gabriel blinked up at him. “Sam, you wound me. What makes you think—“

“It’s  _your_  mistletoe.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Gabriel’s grin was sharp, almost predatory. “It does have a special place in my heart....” Gabriel trailed off. Sam thought he heard him mutter something about “that dick Baldur” under his breath before he shook his head. “But back on track. It’s my mistletoe. And I may have....reinforced its tradition with a little enchantment. The only way out is through.”

“Enchantment?”  

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “What do two people do under the mistletoe, Sam?”

Sam blinked. “You’re telling me we have to...in order to get unstuck?”  
  
“You really are the brains of the outfit.”

“How di- Why did y-” Sam clamped his mouth shut after a few false starts. His face heated. He stared at the archangel. Gabriel stared back, silent, serene, as if he could wait forever. He probably could.

“Sammy! Where’s the nog?”

Dean’s voice, sounding a little too close for comfort, reminded Sam that he couldn’t wait forever. At least, not if he didn’t want to give Dean additional ammunition to antagonize the angel. Gabriel having shared his bed on several consecutive occasions was enough. Last thing he needed was Dean to get ahold of the idea that Sam…maybe…didn’t entirely mind the attention.

Letting out a small sigh, Sam reached for Gabriel, tangling his fingers in the angel’s shirt, pulling him close. Sam had a moment to enjoy the surprise sliding across Gabriel’s face before he kissed him.

The kiss was hard, open-mouthed, wet. Sam wasn’t sure when his tongue had decided to join the fray, but he traced Gabriel’s lower lip once before slipping inside his mouth, drawing back when the angel’s tongue met his own. Gabriel tasted like peppermint candies, rum, spice.

Sam broke the kiss, drew away and stepped into the kitchen, letting out a sigh when he found himself unimpeded. He immediately headed for the pantry, pulling out the rum and another carton of eggnog.

When he came back into the room, Gabriel was still standing in the doorway, leaning sideways against the frame. He licked his lips, as if tasting Sam still, and stared at him.

“What?”

Gabriel hmm’d. “Well kiddo, you just confirmed something for me.”

“How’s that?”

Gabriel grinned, turned on his heel and headed back down the hall. Over his shoulder, he said, “A simple peck would’ve done it.” 


End file.
